It All Started With A Love Letter
by ArTisTiC MonSteRz
Summary: Summary: What would you do if you misplace your love letter to the wrong locker? Well, this is my story and it all started with my stupid, stupid, STUPID mistake on placing love letters. It involves a certain pink-haired pyromaniac who is destructive and an UNSINCERE BASTARD. Think you can handle it?
1. Letter 1

Summary: What would you do if you misplace your love letter to the wrong locker? Well, this is my story and it all started with my stupid, stupid, STUPID mistake on placing love letters. It involves a certain pink-haired pyromaniac who is destructive and a UNSINCERE BASTARD. Think you can handle it?

* * *

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Today was a fine day at Fairy High. This leads to an unfortunate event for me. Today, I, Lucy Heartfilia, am going to give my first very own love letter to my crush in this very fine day. And it turns out worse than I thought it would be. Okay, okay...you guys must be wondering what's so bad about giving away love letters. Well, it didn't turns out good but it turns out bad...and when I says bad...it mean VERY BAD.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

I skipped happily along the corridor knowing that today is the day. The day that, I finally tell my feelings to my beloved crush. Even though, I wasn't going to tell him face to face but the butterflies in my adrenaline just won't leave me alone. I arrived at my locker and took out the letter that I've written for 2 months. It had a very beautiful and artistic design which will attract him to read. I know that I wouldn't have chances like 100% on having him. But, I still hope the best for myself.

You probably wonder who this beloved crush that I like the most is. W-well, he's my super popular senior. He was the one who always surrounded by girls. He had orange hair and always wears glasses. Anyway, do you know who he was? Yup, you guess it right. He's Loke. And here I'm at the seniors' locker...w-wait, I-I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE IS HIS LOCKER?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I slapped myself, mentally.

I can't probably asked people because that would be VERY embarrassing if they asked what it for was. Guess I need to trust my untrusted instinct. Why, you asked? Cause every time I trusted my instinct, it leads me to a very, VERY crucial trouble such as, I got lost in the mall, I got busted for stealing, I fell into a deep drain, I got wet from the rain, and more unforgetful memories.

I take out my index finger and started to ini-mini-miny-moe the lockers and my index finger fell onto the locker number S-13. I gulped as I know this might not the locker that I was looking for. But, I have to trust my instinct even though it has leads me to numerous unfortunate events. I put my letter inside with my prayer on. I hope if it wasn't Loke, at least he/she will give my letter back unread. I walked away from the lockers and started walking towards my class.

I sat down to my sit and greeted Levy-chan. We started our daily basis by discussing the latest book that we read and stop when the teacher's coming. And this is when my other unfortunate event started.

BANG!

"I'm sorry for disturbing." The pink haired boy said sheepishly. "I'm looking for Lu-Luigi Heart-fai-fail-li-liar, I guess?" I was ashamed. Is my name really that hard to pronounce? "IT'S LUCY!" I screamed and had no choice but to walk towards him. I had no idea who he was cause I never seen him before. Is this school that big or am I missing something? Anyway, let's start with "Who are you? What do you want from me? How did you know my-, okay, let's skipped that... Where did you get that letter?" I asked not caring about him. "H-hey calm down, are we having a 20 question, here?" He said calmly...no, too calm.

"No, j-just answer that stupid question!" I said blushing. "Hey, you look cute when you blush. Okay, you don't know me? I'm the infamous Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. I wanted to give your beloved love letter back and I got this from my locker. At first, I thought of giving it to Loke since it was addressed for him but then I think I shouldn't interrupt peoples' love life. So, I intend to give it to you." He answered. "Really! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said gratefully and unconsciously hugged him until I realize it then pulled away. See! Another event, I make the surrounding awkward. VERY awkward. He spoke up suddenly. "I didn't do it for free though." He said. "What do you mean?"

"You really think that I give you the letter and just let you go like that? Every good deed I do comes with a price." He said with his eyes shining...evilly. "W-what do you want in return than?" I asked forcing my smile and thinking UNSINCERE BASTARD! And also thinking what my instinct has pulled me into this time. "You have to pay me 100,000 jewels everyday or be my slave." He smiled innocently, too innocent for some reason.

"W-what? 100,000 JEWELS?! YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT COST ME MORE THAN MY ALLOWANCES FOR A MONTH! GIVE IT TO YOU DAILY?! ARE YOU CRAZY OR ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" I shouted and I believed the whole school heard it. "Cut the shouting, blondie! Guess you're going to be my slave then." He said smiling. Mavis, is this boy know when is it the proper time to smile and to cry. "I'm not going to be your slave either. I'm born free. I don't care." I said with confidence. "Really, then I guess you don't mind me spreading your little love letter here to the whole school then." He said.

"Dear Loke, I*ignoring Lucy who's jumping to snatch the letter*had always stalked you where ever *still ignoring*you go. You're always so handsome and-," "FINE! I'll be your maid! AND I DID NOT WRITE I STALK HIM!" I pout. "Fine, whatever! I'm not going to give your letter back until your business is finish with me, okay blondie?" "I had a name, you know. And it's Lucy, LU-CY!"

"Whatever, Luce! See you at recess." He said walking away whilst I walk inside the class forgetting about the teacher or the whole student in the class is watching me as if I killed 10 people or something. "What happen, Lu-chan?" "Nothing, Levy-chan. Everything was just fine" I said while thinking _'Fine my ass. If only I deny trusting my stupid unfortunate instinct it wouldn't bring me such despicable life'. _"If you say so, Lu-chan." Levy-chan replied.

* * *

And with this I declared my miserable life began.

* * *

Narumi : Hi! It's me again! So, how's the story? Okay? Boring? Or Best? Review, please? I can't read people's mind through the computer! Gomenasai for the brokenness of my English and grammar~ I'm in hurry and the internet gets all crazy and stuff! So, please bear with me...T^T


	2. Letter 2

#Letter 2

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG GGGGG!

* * *

Lunch Break!

I sneaked up to the door carefully, glancing left and right continuously. I know, I know...I was being paranoid but I do have my own reason and I believe I told you guys the whole story about me being paranoid in the previous chapter. What's that? You want me to repeat everything once again? You're kidding, right? I DO NOT have the time to repeat every little thing that I had already told you. I mean, you have to be a good listener to hear my so-fortunate story. And you also shouldn't blame me for being soooo fortunate. YOU JUST CAN'T ESCAPE FROM YOUR SUDDEN INSTINCT REACTION.

Anyway, I already off the story. So, let's get back on board. I was being paranoid and glancing left and right continuously, avoiding every suspected little things that could probably brought me-,

TAP!

"Lu-chan?" A familiar voice asked me, worriedly. "What are you doing? And why are you being paranoid? Did you use your instinct again?" She asked as I turned around in relieved since I knew who she exactly was. "Levy-chan! Thank god, it's just you!" I whispered, hugging her happily, ignoring all her questions. " You scared me, you know!" I said whisper-yelling at her. "I thought that _'Everything was just fine'_~" She mocked "Then, why are you being all cautious all by yourself?" She continued. "I was avoiding someone!" I replied. "Who are you avoiding from, Lucy?" another familiar voice startling me from behind. But this time, it's a male. I closed my eyes before turning around facing the so-familiar-male-voice. I started to peak through my eyes. You know that peaking, the way that you didn't completely open your eyes. And guess what? I saw a slight of... orange furry thingy... W-wait, ORANGE FUR?! THAT'S NOT FUR! THAT'S HAIR! I mentally screamed as I opened my so-called-fortune-eyes and saw my one and only knight in the shining armour- ,

LOKE~

"Oi, Lu-chan? Are you okay? Earth to Lu-chan!" Levy-chan asked me, slowly waking me up from my cloud 9 but not completely. "Oh, Oh yes! Who was I avoiding from?" I asked myself still in the haze of daydreaming. "Are you avoiding from bullies? Then, are you okay? Did they hurt you or anything?" He asked me with full of concern. "I'm okay, since there's my knight in the shining armour that'll forever and always protect me." I respond subconsciously, smiling crazily in the danger state of daydreaming, still. "Instead, I was running away from-," I paused my words. This time my haze of cloud 9 really vanished as I felt someone, A REALLY LIVE PERSON! Wrapped their arms around me and rest their head on me, protectively as if I'm going to die and said "ME!" enthusiastically. Shocked was the only word that could describe the situation.

I widen my eyes as I looked up. You guess who I see. Of course, it's-,

"P-PINKY!"

I shouted as he's star-, NO! Glared intensely at Loke and holding me tighter and I believed I almost choked, gasping for air. Suddenly, a lightning struck on my head and I realize that-,

IT'S TOO LATE TO RUN FROM HIM NOW.

And for that, I have to face the taste of the 7 pit of hell from him. Oh, so much of a Lucky Lucy... " You're late!" He said, lazily gazing down to me. "No matter what you do..." He said seriously which sent shivers down to my spine. "You just couldn't avoid me, Luce!" He's now whining like a kid and I'm...sweat-dropping. "No matter how big is this school, I'll search for you, anyway. Even if you hide in the rabbit's hole." He said with an evil glint from his eyes and it's FREAKING SCARY. WAIT A MINUTE, I think I'm forgetting someone, but who? "Anyway, Natsu, why are you here?" Loke comes up with a question. Oh yeah, I remember now, it's Loke. But, Hey!... Where's Levy-chan ran off to? I bet she's sneaking out to her punk boyfriend again. She's really good at escaping from things like this. Unlike me, using my instinct is one thing but running away from a crucial trouble, I just can't. It'll lead me to A LOT MORE unfortunate events without me using my rational thinking to solve it.

Anyway, Loke was giving us-, I mean, Nats-, Pinky and I a definitely super weird are-you-guys-couple look. And we looked at each other, then says-, "NO!" "Yes." At the same time. Jinx. "Yes?" "No." And again. But this time, I'm the one who ASKED yes. Loke's getting confused and so do I, but Loke's giving out a charming confused look. Haa~ "We're just-," I started, wanted to make things right using my rational thinking. NOT BY MY INSTINCT. But then, he/Nat-, Pinky cut me by saying "She's my..." and also making me blushed at the statement! I knew that I shouldn't but I can't help to fee-, "SLAVE!"

STAB!

Okay, I take it all back, my words. My expectations, were too high and I really need to stop. Does he really have to highlight the word _'SLAVE'_ every time? WHAT A FREAKING ANNOYING, UNSINCERE, RETARDED BASTARD! Is there even a scintilla of hope for my luck to change? Oh, what am I kidding...

"Come on, Luigi! Or else we'll miss lunch!" He said happily like a toddler. Which at some point, makes me irritated. Passing the corridors, dragging me to the cafeteria. "Hey, Pinky! You really need to decide an actually name for me, you know? A PERMENANT ONE!" I suggested which make him stop at the walk path of the field. So, I bumped him from the behind. He smells like Cinnamon and Tabasco, for some reason I think I lik-, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING, LUIGI? NO, LUCY! YOU SUPPOSE TO FREAKING HATE HIM! HE'S THE ONE WHO GIVES YOU HELL IN YOUR LIVES!

With that little speech on my head, I retreated 10 feet away from him unaware by my action which had cause-,

BONK!

* * *

Narumi : CLIFFHANGERS! I know you guys hate it. I hate it too but, my mum's been nagging A LOT but my exam and stuff! Despite my mum, even my friends. But, their concern is really appreciated, since they're the one who always keeping my feet on the ground. I'll also update this story weekly IF I don't have writer's block. Oh, oh, oh and...On the next chapter, we'll have a little of my own unfortunate event! Oh yeah, you guys also can share you own private little unfortunate event or ideas to me! I promise I won't tell but I'll give credits! Likewise, review guys!


	3. Letter 3

#Letter 3

* * *

BONK!

* * *

I slipped with my own two feet and, of course, it caused me to fell on the hot sandy ground cause' we're in the middle of the pathway of the field and its VERY hot. Irony, isn't it? And to double the sensation, I got hit by a round thingy. I clutched the part of my head that the so-called ball hit me. "Ouch!" I shrieked and groaned in pain. I saw a hot blond teen running towards me but not noticing, Pinky, who's also panicking running towards me. How did I know, you asked? Of course, I don't know...I just want to make him sound ridiculous and stupid for some reason. Could you even imagined his face, went all paled, and stuff? It's worth more than a million dollar bills. Actually, no, a million dollar bills are so much more worth than seeing his paled face.

"A-are you okay, miss?" The blond guy, the one who I suspect that my instinct corrupted with to throw the ball at me, asked. Fortunately, it's a volleyball not a bowling ball. Hey, it rhymes! "I-I guess?" I replied, not sure and now rubbing the part that was hit by the ball. "You okay, Luce?" Nats-, Pinky appeared and asked m-, "Are you hurt? Can you walk? Do you want me to piggyback you? Do you need to go to the infirma-," "STOP! I'm okay now. Hey! You found a perfect pet name for me. But, I guess I do need a piggyback." I said, smiling innocently, outside. While in the inside, I'll make you suffered, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE VICTORY IS ALL MINE! "Okay, but your little 'debt' with me will also increase, though." He said casually, scratching the back of his head which make my jaw dropped.

"Very well then, Miss Luce, I shall piggyback you since it was my fault to start with." The blond guy offered, smiling which I smiled in return and about to reply but-,

"NO WAY, BACK OFF, SHE'S MINE-, I MEAN, SLAVE! YEAH! SHE'S MY SLAVE! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND TAKE HER AWAY! FIND YOUR OWN SLAVE!" Pinky replied for me while stuck his tongue out at the blond guy. "Oh really, this is interesting~" the blond guy smirked and I felt something bad, REALLY BAD is going to happen. "Oh, is that the bell I heard! I really need to go or I'll late for class. Bye!" I ran as soon as I found my escape. Luckily, I was thinking rationally and half of my escape plan was true. The bell did ring and I caught up with Levy-chan and walk to class together. And yeah, I didn't asked her anything like where had she been or anything like that.

While for Natsu and the blond guy, they were having a staring/glaring contest for a good 2 hours in the middle of the field. Believe it or not, but that's the truth. Cause' I saw them while I was sitting near the window which give me a good view on them. I pondered, what's up with them, what are they talking about.

Normal POV (FINALLY)

"Luce, we need to go! I don't want to waste much of my time with this id-," "Luce?" He said, asking himself. He ran to nowhere particular like a madman. He even asked people on-,

"What time is it?" "Urmm...2-2 o'clock?" the student answered. "Thanks!" he said. Then, rush back to his class. Not wanting to taste the wrath of a certain redhead monster. He shivered at that thought.

While for the blond guy, "Damn it, I wasted a good 2 hours glaring at some idiot. I'm so dead that I neglected the practice for glaring that Pinky! But, I can't stop wondering at the Blondie. She's so cute and...God, I think I've lost in words. I think it's worth it to make the team mad this time." He talked to himself. Grinning like an idiot...in love.

Okay, Back to my POV like it or not~

As the bell rang and school's dismissed, I bid farewell to Levy-chan and I turned my paranoid mood on. I walked, skipped and run through the corridor as fast as I could, looking at my back continuously as if there's a ghost or something. I was-,

"he-lp!"

I heard a slow almost dying voice cried out. I was stoned. Robotically, turning around and says-,

"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA! ZOMBIE ACAPOLYSE! HHHEEELLLPPP! KAMI, PLEASE FORGIVE ALL MY SINS! PLEASE SPARE MY LI-,"

"I-ts j-just m-me, L-luce! H-help me! I'm d-dying!"

"D-dragneel? I-is t-that you?"

"No, I'm an Easter Bunny! OF COURSE, IT'S ME! WHAT? YOU REALLY THINK THERE'S A ZOMBIE ACAPOLYSE? HELP ME, ALREADY!"

"What if I denied, after all, my life's sooooo much better before you came in and destroyed it! I think I'll let you rot to death here."

"Yeah, good idea. After I've died, I'll haunt you down till you finish your debt with me. Oh, no! I changed my mind. I think I'll haunt you till you die along with your regrets and-,"

"OKAY! I'll help you... Only if you'll be nicer and says 'please'." I say, childishly and acting as cute as I could.

"Urgh! Can you pwease help me get out of here and treat my wound? I pwomise I'll be nicer newxt time!" He replied copying my childish-NESS earlier, for which I think it's kinda cu-,

NO, LUIGI! URM, LUCY! NO! SEE! HE'S RUBBING YOU OFF WITH HIS STUPID LITTLE 'TOO INNOCENT' ATITUDE! CAREFUL, LUCY! THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! Oh, no! That's not right. Cause' I'm thinking right now, not acting anything.

Okay, back on track. So, I helped Pinky up and set-, I mean, sat him on the table. I began to take all the first aid from my bag.

"Wow, you really prepare for this aren't you?" He asked calmly.

"Not me. My mum was always a super over-protective single-parent since my dad died. She always wanted the best for me and supports all the things that I choose to do. That's why, for some reason, I just couldn't let her down. God, I sound pathetic, didn't I? Why am I telling you this anyway?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

"Then, don't be. I don't like being a pity little girl. It makes me sound like a crybaby who can't handle a simple easy job. Anyway, what happen to you? How came you got all this bruises? And what happen between you and the hot blond?"

"He's not THAT hot, you know. I'm sooo much better than him. Nothing actually happen except I've wasted a complete 2 hours glaring at that idiot. Which make Erza beat the hell out of me."

"I can see that you glaring at him for a 2 complete hours, but not saying anything? Seriously, I just can't buy that. And Erza's not that creeping, I mean, she's pretty. How could she beat you all up in an instant?"

"Oh, you stalked me for a complete 2 hours. But, this is Erza we're talking about. For me, she's more to charming than pretty."

"N-no, I did not stalked you. I just happen to sit next to the window and sightseeing the sceneries and unexpectedly saw you. Which is a total EYESORE!" I denied as I felt a heat running through my cheeks.

"Says the girl who's redder than a tomato." He said, simply shrugged.

"WHY, YOU-," I was ABOUT to retort by crawling on top of him which make me smirk a little seeing his eyes widen. But-,

ZIPP!

"Oh? Did I come in the wrong moment?"

God, I hate this!

* * *

Narumi : Cut! So, how's the story? I've to save my writing on the next chapters~ And yeah, here, Lucy's mother didn't died. Instead, it was her father. Why? You just have to wait and see~ Oh, and Natsu, you should RRREEEAAALLLYYY be careful on what you slipping at, before anyone gets the wrong ideas. So, reviews, Reviews , REVIEWS! Oh yeah, BTW, my head REALLY get hit by a netball and it does hurt but, I didn't slipped though, that's just an extra! Even my besties laughed at me and said that I'm on my bad luck. It's really embarrassing and the boy who got my head hit just won't leave me alone and its super annoying for me that he asked me every day, "How's your head?" I felt like punching him sometimes. Oh well.


	4. Letter 4

#Letter 4

* * *

"WHY, YOU-," I was ABOUT to retort by crawling on top of him at the desk. But-,

ZIPP!

"Oh? Did I come in the wrong moment?"

God, I hate this!

I mean, COME ON! Did I even use my instinct? I just did, didn't I? God, I HATE IT. I HATE IT. I HATE IT. Why do I even bother to retort him? Why didn't I just let karma do it for me?

"I just-, Okay, I didn't see anything! I was just about to leave anyway. By the way, Natsu, YOU ARE SO DOOM FOR THE SECOND TIME! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA AAAAAA! NATSU'S MAKING OUT WIT-," the raven haired guy, who's now stripping, was about to tell the whole school about this... This... THIS! I don't even know what to say.

I quickly jumped out of Natsu, as Natsu make his way to shut him up.

"Shush, YOU IDIOT! IF ERZA REALLY CAME HERE, I'LL TOLD HER THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKE THAT WATER WOMAN CRY AND THE SCHOOL WAS FLOODED WITH TEARS!" He whisper-yelled the half-naked man, who's now struggling to get out of Natsu's grip.

"Mrmrph! Frpwh! Lrmh mrh gmh armh!" he mumbled.

"SHUSH!" Natsu's now angry and dragging the both of us to hide from-,

"Hurm~ Empty. I thought I heard voices and noises just now." A beautiful redhead came in.

"HRPH MRH!" the struggling man mumbled out loud. Loud enough for the redhead to hear.

Which make the all three of us frozen . _'It's Erza we're talking here. She's more to like charming than pretty.' 'Erza beat the hell out of me!' _Natsu's saying lingered inside my head with caused shiver down my spine. She couldn't possibly hurt us like that, right?

She's now heading towards us. Slowly and closely examine the broom closet. And yes, we do hide inside it. She's so close enough to open the broom closet.

_'Kami, please help me! I don't want to die yet, I-,'_

"Erza?" a sweet melodic male voice suddenly appeared as the three of us struggled around to see our one and only saviour.

"J-Je-Jellal!" She said as her cheeks were coat up with blushes that are stronger than her hair.

"I thought you'd already head home." He stated sweetly as it could make anyone who heard it fly. Like me!

"I-I was a-about t-to." She said stuttering still in red. How cute~

"You want me to walk you?" he asked, gently with a smile.

"I-I...S-sure." She answered in red.

"Then, come on. Wally, Sho and Millianna are waiting for us at the usual." He said casually dragging Erza along with him. As for Erza, she just followed him, blushing cutely.

"Thank god, Jellal save us from Erza wrath." Natsu sighed in relieved.

"Yrph crh leph merh goth norh!" the half naked man mumbled.

"Whatever!" Natsu scoffed.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here? Are you two doing disgusting stuff? And by the way, I'm Gray Fullbuster! And you must be new here?" the half naked man gesturing his hand for me.

Which I sincerely denied and said-,

"Well, I'm not actually new here. I'm Lucy Heart..filia...AND I AM NOT DOING STUFF WITH HIM! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS. NO, DESPITE THAT, NOT IN A MILLION DECADES!"

"That's what you say, Lucy!" The half naked man replied casually.

"What was that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Don't you listen to that stripper, Luce! His stripping habit will contagiously rub on you!" Natsu said cowering with me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, HOTHEAD! WANNA GO?" the Gray said to Natsu.

"You're on!"

And they fight like a child and Natsu end up getting himself hurt again. I hope that redhead beau is having so much more luck than I do. Oh, what am I saying! Of course she is!

* * *

So, I finally went home after babysitting those guys. I never felt this worn out and tired before. I felt like my eyes were about to explode if I open up my eyes more. With that I end up sleeping. Of course not, I'm not sleeping in the middle of the street. I slept at one of the bench in the park. It's a good place since it's always crowded and the possibility of me getting kidnapped is lower, right?

I texted my mom that I'll be coming home late and if I didn't I've been kidnapped. And after that, I slowly drift away to the sweetest dream. And no, I won't be telling my dreams to you. You might laugh if I told you that I dream about...Unicorns, fairies and princesses. SEE! You guys laughed at me! But if you don't, you the best!

Anyway, I'm waking up now. I was hoping that I see stars and constellation but instead, what I was a plain flat wall and ceiling filled up with fire drawings. Wow, the art was impressive.

Then, it struck me. Wasn't I'm in the park just now? How come a park had a flat ceiling with fir-,

ZZZZZZZ!

A loud annoying snoring came from my side which make me flinched and carefully peak to my side and saw-,

* * *

Narumi: Cut! Okay, reviews please and I desperately need it ! Oh and yeah, thanks to you guys I got an A's for my English~ I'm very happy but still, I couldn't beat my rival, Reavle! Just you wait, Reavle! I'm climbing up to beat you in English! Oh and I been downloading Fairy Tail X Rave Master OVA. It's so funny and crazy~ Anyway, I think I'll put my story on hiatus cause' my biggest exam is near plus I had writer's block! But, your reviews could always change my mind! So, let me get inspired by your reviews and I'll give you credits!


	5. AN: Attention! Urgent News!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER INSTEAD THIS IS AN URGENT NEWS!**

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY!**

* * *

Well, as you guys well aware about my latest condition, I'm having a huge examination coming on that'll determined my life and death (Not really actually but, yeah, my mom's a killer if I failed or not getting straight A's for it.) And my exam was only 17 days away from now and I can't effort to fail as I already vowed to myself.

But, the great news is, I'll be updating this and my other stories or possibly new stories, more recently after I went through all the hard work - I didn't study to be precise - of answering those creepy exam papers. (Curse on the person who create exams!). And yes, I'll put my stories HOLD ON!

I had also red the reviews made and I really appreciate those people who support this story! *sobs*

I didn't actually had writer's block - or maybe I did, but please don't kill me - instead, I'm just not sure of how to continue the next chapter, where Lucy's kidnapped...I personally thought of the latest chapter through and through and finally, it came out on 3 different version. So, you guys need to vote it out loud or you can also voted it through pm-ing.

* * *

1st Version: Flashback (Person's POV)

"I was walking home from school, and decided to stop at the convenient shop down the street to buy a drink since I'm thirsty. As I passed the park, I saw you, sleeping and shivering cold. I couldn't possibly leave a damsel in cold, since I'm a gentleman and brought you home. Instead, I think you should thanked me for not leaving you there, being kidnapped by some strangers." I stated as the matter-of-factly.

* * *

2nd Version: Flashback (Person's POV)

"I was just from a meeting with my friends at the park. One of my friends saw you lying on the bench. I decided to take a closer look and notice that we went on the same school since our badge's the same, so, I decided to bring you home. I can't possibly leave a friend behind." I stated as she mouthed an 'oh'.

* * *

3rd Version: Flashback (Person's POV)

"I was on the way home from buying groceries. While walking home, I saw a bunch of little kids covering the bench which caught my attention, I decided to walk over and surprised that the little kids were messing with you. I shooed them and called my brother to carry you home." I explained which make her bangs cover her face in shame.

* * *

I know, you guys probably wonder, who the heck is this 'persons'. I can't tell. I intend to give you guys a surprise since you guys are so good at guessing stuff. And this 'sequel's is a sample which I had extracted it from my mind and it's not from the exact story and it may change. So, vote now! Pronto! The faster the better so I could start off with the story! (Of course after the exam's over)

Oh, and before I forgot, I also wanted to asked about that blond-haired boy, do you guys want me to make an OC or stick with the original characters? Reviews, reviews, reviews! Sorry I can't read minds through laptop!

And once more, thanks peps for your encouragement of reviews and follows and favourites, I really appreciate it. (T^T)

I promise to make it up for you guys!

* * *

Your Desperately-Needed-Reviews Author,

Narumi^^


End file.
